Hidden World Xavier's Tale
by Pandamoon
Summary: Join Xavier and his friend Paige as they try to protect their world and another from the evil Niran. A story filled with fear, love, and surprises you would never believe. Step if you dare into the Hidden World.
1. Prologue

Hidden World: Xavier's Tale

Prologue

Did you ever wonder if there were worlds within another one, well unbelievably there are? There was once a great world called Sanctuary, all sorts of spirits and non-world beings dwelled here. Life was good in Sanctuary where everyone was happy, well almost everyone. A spirit by the name of Niran meaning "Keeper of the Flames" was a small fire spirit no bigger than the flame of a small candle. His size had made him the target of the bigger spirits where they would pock on his size constantly and threaten to throw him in a lake. After years of the nonstop bullying Niran decided that enough was enough, he spent days thinking of ways to get back at the ones who had tormented him. After a while, though Niran came to realize that what could a small flame do to such big spirits. Niran than came to the decision that he would have to make himself bigger, to do this you think would be impossible yet Sanctuary is a place just for such things. Niran remembered a legend of a staff that whoever the holder was would be granted with unnatural power. The thought of revenge made Niran go and look for this staff. So Niran spent years looking for the staff, but never getting any closer from where he had started. He searched in mountains, jungles, forest and caves of all kinds but found nothing. Almost giving into defeat Niran was approached by Selene goddess of the moon. Selene would ride across the sky in a gold chariot drawn by winged horses who glowed like stars, and the moon itself was her crown. Selene had been watching Niran during his search and felt sorry for the little flame. The goddess told Niran that she would show him the way to the staff. Selene flew high in the sky and a flash of moonlight shot from her crown. A ray of moonlight floated above a hole in the middle of the earth that Niran had not noticed before.

Niran said goodbye to Selene and entered the tunnel, if Selene had only known what Niran was going to use the staff for she could have prevented the destruction that was about to take place. Niran went along a dark and narrow tunnel, he soon came to a large stone door, above the door was a message written in an ancient language. "SEEK THE DREAM YOU HAVE ALWAYS WISHED FOR AND CLAIN YOUR DESTINEY".  
Niran excited by the power he would soon obtain quickly pushed open the door and headed for the main chamber. You ever notice how when you take a test and you read the question but don't take the time to look and the other answers and only choose the first one. Than when you get the test back you see the answer was the one below from what you choose and prevented you from getting a better score. This is exactly what happened to Niran , if he had taken the time to look he would have seen something written below the message. "THOSE WHO HEARTS ARE FULL OF GREED SHALL BE CUSRED FOR ALL ETERNITY".

As Niran entered the central chamber he saw a pyramid with steps going to the top of it. Niran reached the top and came to find a golden staff with glistening silver round balls on each end. Niran stared in amazement as the staff was projecting stars all throughout the chamber ceiling. Niran grasped the staff and pulled surprised to find it slide smoothly out of the floor. The staff felt cold in his hands even though they were made of fire. As he was thinking of what to wish for first a sudden pain started to grow in his chest, his head than started to spin and his entire body felt weak. As he went to go and put his hand on his head he noticed that his red and yellow flames had turned purple and black. In each and everyone of us lies a dark place within our hearts and if not treated can grow and consume ones soul. This is what Niran was feeling, all the hatred that he had built up inside of him was making the staff go crazy. His body began to grow and his mind was consumed by madness.

This transformation I will say was not a pleasant one, it caused him the most intense pain you could never imagine. His pure white eyes turned into a horrible dark red and his teeth turned to fangs while his hands grew into claws. Just when Niran thought he would die from all the pain it suddenly stopped. His breathing became slower and his head stopped spinning. Niran stood up and took hold of the staff once more, he asked for the staff to show him a mirror. As the staff projected one in front of him Niran was beside himself when he saw what he had become, than he slowly came to realize this would work for his benefit. Niran than wished for the staff to grant him the power with all the elements. Niran knew what he was going to do and it was much worse than his original plan. It was the next day when three dead bodies were found, there eyes were without pupils and the bodies were wrinkled and lifeless as if the energy was sucked right out of them.

Than about a month later one of the five capital cites Gaza was completely destroyed noting reaming but ashes. More attacks happened and everyone feared that Sanctuary would be destroyed. Many spirits died trying to stop Niran but nothing could hurt him. Three sages than decided that the only way to stop Niran was to seal him in Sanctuary for he would surly go after the world behind the door. The sages created a pyramid that contained the spirit world inside and left two guardians of the other world to guard the door to make sure no one got in or out of Sanctuary. Generations of guardians have passed and now two new ones must be chosen to guard the world from Niran. Take a step if you dare into the Hidden World.


	2. Chapter 1 Framed

Chapter 1  
Framed

It was a nice fall afternoon the breeze was blowing a handful of colors into the sky and the lake outside the town was a crystal blue. The town of Springwater was a nice quiet little town, which was big into nature and caring for the area in which they lived in. The only bad part about all this was that the town lived far away from other civilization, which could cause problems. The town had little houses, stores, and a school.  
School what a fun place that is, while everyone is outside doing the things they like; I'm stuck inside doing detention for something I did not even do. I say I was framed but no one would believe me. I was in biology class and we were making some sort of goo from certain chemicals.

I had made some green goo and when I returned from washing some test tubes out a good chunk of it was gone. The next thing I knew Mrs. Phillips our teacher was yelling my name, Mrs. Phillips was a tall lady with curly red hair and glasses and from my perspective make her eyes look like big meatballs but other than that, she came over to me holding some green goo and told me what the meaning of putting this on her chair and her sitting on it was for. I tried to tell her that it was not me who did it that someone stole some of my experiment. Well she did not believe me for a second, she said I was the only one that had made the color green so it had to be me. I tried to tell her that was not fair to me but that only got me in more trouble, so as punishment I had to clean her entire room.

Therefore, to sum it all up I am stuck here cleaning a room and blamed for something I did not even do. It was about 4:09 when Mr. Bane the schools principle somewhat of an older man came into the room. "Well Mr. Martin I think you have been here long enough you are free to go home". "Thank you Mr. Bane" I said grabbing my bag and slipping it over my shoulder. "I went ahead and informed your family of your behavior today". "Okay" I was not worried too much about that because it was usually me that was the only one home.

I walked out of the school building and could see the sun going down over a hill in the distance. As I walked down the path I saw someone sitting on the brick wall next to the schools sign, I instantly smiled when I realized who it was. A girl with dark brown hair wrapped in a ponytail and green eyes was looking up into the sky.

"What in the world are you doing Paige?" I asked. "Oh not much just waiting for Mr. Trouble maker to get out of detention" she said with a sly smile. "Oh great you don't believe me either". Paige gently slapped the back of my head.

"Of course I believe you, what kind of a person I would be if I didn't".  
"A pretty horrible one" I said with a laugh. "Yeah, yeah come on lets get out of here" she said jumping from the wall. We stared walking down the street toward the center of town. "So did you ever figure out who was the one that got you in trouble?" asked Paige. "No but I'm sure I will find out sooner or later. Nevertheless, the most important thing that I wanted to find out was why someone would want to go and get me in trouble. We were just about to pass the hardware store when three people jumped in front of us from an ally way. "Well look who it is guys its slime boy," said the boy in the middle. Even with the sky getting dark, I could just make out Drago the mayor's son.  
"Oh hey Drago no surprise to see you here out during the cold harsh night it suites you" I said sarcastically.

Drago was a tall teen with black hair with a few silver streaks in the front of his forehead; he also had a black tank top and black baggy jeans with chains all around. To me he rather looked like a punk, which he was. "Shut up you twit" he said his ember eyes flaring. "Did you like the present I left for Mrs. Phillips ". "So it was you who did all of that". It was weird but I rather saw this coming who else would want to get me in trouble but Drago. "Wow your smart after all aren't you Xav" said one of Drago's friends. "Who else would be dumb enough to do it" I said with a smile. "Are you asking for a beat in the face," yelled Drago. "Oh come on Drago we don't have time for your stupid stunts just let us pass," said Paige. "No way sweetheart this guy needs to be taught a lesson". Drago raised his fist and was about to plow it into my face when Paige grabbed his fist and flipped him over on his back. Drago sat up with a startled look in his eyes. Paige knelt down and looked Drago right in the face. "Listen here Drago if you ever call me sweetheart again, you and me are going to have a problem okay". I was about to put in a word when a police officer came running toward us. "Yikes it's the cops," said one of Drago's friends. Drago and his pals ran down the alleyway they had come. "Hey Paige let's not get me in trouble a second time" I said.

"Agreed" she said. Paige and I ran down the street as fast as we could. "Hey you kids stop" I looked behind and saw the officer chasing after us. "Why are we getting chased instead of Drago and his goons?" asked Paige as she jumped over a fallen trash can. "You wanna stop and ask him," I said ducking from a branch. "No I'm good thanks" I only smiled as Paige and I ran into an alleyway and at a tall metal fence. "Now what?" said Paige. "Here" I said I knelt down and cupped my hands together. "Good idea" said Paige. She stepped on my hands and I tossed her in the air as she came to the top she gripped the top bar and flipped her way over on to the other side. Just as the officer turned the corner, I was at the top of the fence and jumped on the other side. We ran for a few blocks and stopped behind a fence.  
I looked back and could saw no sign of the cop. I looked beside me to see Paige sitting down her back against the fence. I sat beside her and we sat there for a few seconds. We looked at each other and started to laugh. "Well that was fun," I said out of breath. "Yeah getting chased by a cop is loads of fun," laughed Paige. "It's probably a good thing that you took gymnastics" I laughed.  
"Yeah it kind of comes in handy" said Paige laughing with me. "Well I need to get on home" she said standing up. "Yeah I probably should get home too". We walked to the edge of a street and went in the opposite directions. "See you tomorrow Xav" called Paige behind her back. I waved goodbye and walked down the street a bit.

I than came up on to an old house surround by dark pine trees , it was white with lots of gray spots everywhere and the roof had some holes in it. I walked up to the front porch which was missing a few floorboards and looked over at the bare space of dirt that used to be a beautiful garden filled with roses, marigolds and all sorts of flowers. But now it was just a dead place in the ground. I opened the door and let it shut behind me. All the lights where off except for a small light coming from the living room. I walked in and saw my brother sitting on the sofa watching TV.  
"Hey Talon I'm home".  
"I know I heard the door open" he said not taking his eyes off of the TV. "How did you know it was me".  
"Cause Dad's never home" said Talon sounding a bit annoyed.  
"Is there anything for dinner" I asked. "Why don't you go find out for yourself Xavier" shouted Talon. I backed out of the room and went down the hall to the kitchen. (Why do I even bother, every time I try to talk to him he blows me off). I went over to the fridge and looked inside to see a leftover sub sandwich. I took a seat at the small round wooden table in the center of the kitchen. I than noticed all of the bills spread out around the table. Seeing all of them made me sick so I took my sandwich and headed upstairs to my room. As I walked up the stairwell I noticed that some of the pictures that had been hung on the wall were gone. (Dad must have taken them down).

As I got to the top of the stairs I made a right and went down to the end of the hall and opened the door to my room. My room had a green wall with a few black rugs and pillows. The ceiling was made out of wood and with round light bulbs in four corners. I went over to my bed and collapsed on it, not feeling hungry anymore I threw my sub away. I looked over at my desk which sat in a corner of the room against the wall. There were pictures scattered all over the wall that I had taken during the course of my life. There was a picture of Paige and me meeting on my first day of kindergarten, and me and my brother playing in the ocean. If only things had been that simple now like it was back than.

I went over to my desk and pulled out a small box from the top drawer, inside were some photographs that I had to hide from my dad. I looked at the five pictures each with my mother in them. My father had told me and Talon to give him all the pictures of mom that we had and give them to him. He did this so that we would not see her and be remembered of the pain, I could understand why he had made this decision but it has gotten so bad that he wants us to forget about her completely. Therefore, I had to go and hide these pictures from him and hope that he never finds them. I put the pictures back in the drawer and laid back down on my bed., my head sunk into the pillow as I closed my eyes hoping tomorrow would be better than today.


End file.
